Asgard
"Come on, you gotta love those guys!" :—Jack O'Neill : The Asgard were a benevolent, extremely advanced race from the Ida galaxy that visited Earth on many occasions, giving rise to Norse mythology. Part of the Alliance of Four Great Races, they were among the most advanced races in the universe, rivaled only by the Ancients, the Nox, and possibly the Furlings. They assumed the role of the Ancients as protectors of the Milky Way when the latter passed from existence and in turn passed that role down to the Tau'ri, to whom they gifted all of their knowledge and latest technology. (SG1: "Thor's Hammer", "Thor's Chariot", "The Fifth Race", "Unending") Contents http://stargate.wikia.com/wiki/Asgard# hide :*1 Physiology :**1.1 Cloning :*2 History :**2.1 Early history :**2.2 30,000 Years Ago :**2.3 10,000 Years Ago :**2.4 Past to the Current Era :**2.5 The Replicators :**2.6 After the Replicators :**2.7 Extinction :**2.8 Pegasus Galaxy :*3 Society :**3.1 High Council :**3.2 Interaction with other races :**3.3 Language :*4 Technology :**4.1 Military Tactics :**4.2 Protected Planets Treaty :*5 Known Asgard :*6 Known Colonies :*7 External links PhysiologyEdit Over 30,000 years ago, the Asgard were a tall (approximately 2m), generally humanoid species that reproduced sexually. Over time, their physical form changed. The "modern" Asgard averaged about one meter in height, with grayish skin tones, small, skinny limbs, large heads and black eyes (bearing a striking resemblance to the "Roswell Grays" described in countless UFO stories). Their body, now weakened by several millennia of cloning is more than susceptible to the discharge of a zat'nik'tel (loki fell almost immediately while most human and Jaffa stand for a moment). The species possessed no adrenaline glands within their bodies and did not have epinephrine pumping through their lymphatic system. (ATL: "Allies") CloningEdit Fenrir, an Asgard scientist who had been exiled from his people after his test of a new weapon resulted in the destruction of an entire solar system. Although Fenrir was naturally devastated when he learned of the loss of his people, he nevertheless sided with the expedition over the Wraith after Teyla Emmagan assured him that they had only deceived him to spare him the pain. He was subsequently killed when a Wraith Queen sacrificed herself to mount a suicide bomb run on his ship, but Colonel Samantha Carter was able to take control of his ship and use it to destroy the Wraith Hive ship. (ATL: "Nightfall") :"We are talking about the deaths of millions of people. How can you be so callous?" :—Daniel Jackson :Main article: Vanir The Vanir were encountered by the Atlantis expedition in 2008. After the expedition's discovery of Janus' lab, they invaded Atlantis, removed a key component of the Attero device, and captured Dr. Rodney McKay and Dr. Daniel Jackson. They forced Jackson and McKay to activate the device as a means to render the Wraith unable to use their hyperspace drives. The Vanir didn't care that a side effect of the device would cause any activated Stargate to overload and explode. Their plan was foiled when Lt. Colonel John Sheppard took a Traveler ship to the planet and destroyed two of three Vanir spaceships in battle while the third escaped to hyperspace. The device was shut down by Jackson and McKay and subsequently destroyed by a Traveler ship from orbit. (ATL: "First Contact", "The Lost Tribe") SocietyEdit High CouncilEdit :"Ultimately, the decision is not mine." :—Freyr :Main article: Asgard High Council The Asgard High Council was the government of the Asgard. The size and structure of the council is not known, but there were seven seated members, including Freyr, Thor, and Penegal. The High Council made decisions that affected the entire race. In addition, they negotiated in name of the Tau'ri in the Protected Planets Treaty. The council members met in a great room with holographic projectors. (SG1: "Fair Game", "Red Sky") Interaction with other racesEdit :"They are a friend to all, protector of all, except the Goa'uld, with whom they are at war." :—Gairwyn :As a function of the Protected Planets Treaty, the Asgard set up protective measures and holographic representations of themselves on a number of planets in the Milky Way galaxy for protection against the Goa'uld and other enemies. :On the planet Cimmeria, the Asgard Thor set up Thor's Hammer, a protective obelisk that transported Goa'uld or symbiote-carriers to an underground labyrinth where only the host can leave, the symbiote dying when passing through the 'hammer'. The 'hammer' was destroyed by the SG-1 when Teal'c was trapped in the labyrinth upon arriving at the planet. Thor replaced the destroyed hammer with a new one that would recognize Teal'c, and therefore, not harm him.(SG1: "Thor's Hammer", "Thor's Chariot") While the Asgard maintained a fleet of ships with defensive capabilities, they were not a militaristic race, and strongly disapproved of the use of technology for aggressive reasons. While they formed an alliance with the Tau'ri and were willing to give them upgrades for their ships such as Asgard shields, Asgard sensors, Asgard transporters and Asgard hyperdrives, they were unwilling to give up Asgard weapons until their race was on the brink of extinction due to a policy of not giving other races weapons, partialy out of fear they'd be used by those other races against them. They also have safeguards built into the Asgard transporters to prevent it being used as a weapons delivery system.(SG1: "Disclosure") (ATL: "The Siege, Part 3", "The Intruder") LanguageEdit ::Main article: Asgard language It is generally theorized that the Asgard language influenced the evolution of Germanic languages. The written language of the Asgard is composed of runes (seen on panels of Thor's ship). The known named Asgard all had names that came from Nordic mythology. (SG1: "The Fifth Race", "Red Sky") TechnologyEdit :"Are you implying that our technology is some kind of trickery?" :—Freyr speaking to Colonel Jack O'Neill :Main article: Asgard technology :'' 'Dependant on Neutronium, the Asgard possessed a level of technology vastly superior to that of Goa'uld and many other races throughout the universe. The only races with a comparable level of technology were the Ancients, the Ori, and possibly the Nox and Furlings.'' Their ships were capable of traversing thousands of light years in minutes, and their shields could withstand multiple hits from Ori warships while remaining undamaged. They had also mastered advanced transportation and holographic technology. :Shortly before their extinction, the Asgard developed energy weapons capable, with repeated strikes, of defeating Ori shields, which had previously proved impervious to everything except the unstable vortex of the Ori's own Supergate. The sum total of the Asgard's knowledge and technology now belongs to the Tau'ri; a gift to them before their destruction. However, it will likely take Earth decades, maybe even centuries, to fully understand and put it to widespread use. However, the Tau'ri have had at least some success with this as they have been able to replicate the plasma beam weapons the Asgard gifted to them and put them on all their ships within a matter of months of first receiving the technology. (SG1: "Unending") (ATL: "Be All My Sins Remember'd") : ''Military TacticsEdit ::"You have demonstrated their weakness may be found from a less sophisticated approach. We are no longer capable of such thinking."'' ::—Thor Little is known of Asgard military tactics as their advanced technology tended to dominate their enemies. They used this to achieve victory. : The Asgard were not above employing trickery against their enemies, such as bluffing the Goa'uld with the Protected Planets Treaty by appearing to be capable of destroying the Goa'uld while actually lacking the resources to intervene directly due to other problems. The Asgard had no hesitation in sacrificing themselves in battle, as was the case when Thor decided to self-destruct his ship in hyperspace in order to destroy a Replicator cruiser heading towards his new homeworld of Orilla. :The Asgard had some problems with developing creative or original military tactics, as their brains were simply too advanced and complicated, making them almost incapable of resorting to more primitive means in defeating their enemies. This was the primary reason why the Asgard took Major Samantha Carter to develop a tactic to use against the Replicators despite the fact that she was one of the smartest people on Earth. (SG1: "Small Victories", "New Order, Part 1", "New Order, Part 2") :Protected Planets TreatyEdit : :"So basically, you guys are…bluffing the Goa'uld. Big time." :—Jack O'Neill :Main article: Protected Planets Treaty :On one occasion the Asgard came to help Earth when the Goa'uld decided to attack. The Asgard met with representatives of the Goa'uld, and humans, in order to put Earth under the protection of the Protected Planets Treaty. This treaty had served to maintain peace between the Goa'uld and the Asgard. Attending in name of the Goa'uld were Yu, Nirrti and Cronus. Thor represented the Asgard and chose Colonel Jack O'Neill to represent the humans. (SG1: "Fair Game", "Red Sky") Known AsgardEdit *Aegir - Asgard commander *An - Asgard scientist *Famrir - Former host to Ra, driven to madness *Fenrir - Asgard scientist, exiled after his experiments destroyed a solar system Freyr - Member of the Asgard High Council Hermiod - Asgard engineer/liaison to the Daedalus *Hermod - Asgard teacher to the Cimmerians *Kvasir - Asgard scientist *Loki - Rogue scientist *Penegal - Member of the Asgard High Council *Sigyn - Asgard scientist working on the life-extension project *Sujanha - Asgard researcher, scientist, and teacher *Thor – Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet *Tyr - One-time chief tactical officer and military strategist of the Asgard fleet, one-time commander of the Valkyries, and defender of Vanaheim *Zeus - Amnesiac ruler of Stennos * Known ColoniesEdit **Hala **Orilla **Othala **Omega Site (Former military base shared with the Tau'ri) External linksEdit **Asgard in Kathleen Ritter's Lexicon. **GateWorld's article on Asgard in The Stargate Omnipedia **Stargate SG-1 Solutions' article on Asgard in The StargateWiki **The Asgard article in the Stargate Worlds wiki. **Asgard on Wikipedia Read more *Source Sujanha was a female Asgard who, sometime during the 1500s, made a theoretical... Sujanha *Source An was a male Asgard scientist who was considered the Einstein of his species. He was a... An *http://stargate.wikia.com/wiki/VanirVanir Category:USS Daedalus Category:USS Odyssey Category:Koralev Category:USS Apollo Category:Sun Tzu Category:USS George Hammond Category:Tau'ri fleet Category:Alpha Site SGC Category:Alpha Site 2 SGC Category:Alpha Site 3 SGC Category:Beta Site Alternent Realite